Material Bank
Material bank is an NPC that is included in the 3.0.0 medieval warfare reforged update.He's responsible for keeping our ores safely available that we can vacate the inventory but before you have to pay the quota that gives material bank to deposit the materials Use the use of material bank is to store our ores in the 75 boxes that it has since material bank has a total of 10 tabs that has a total of 75 boxes, if a tab is filled you can not deposit more materials in that tab until you empty it or buy another tab. Each tab has an initial cost of 7500 gold coins and each tab is more expensive, the first tab with a cost of 7 500, the second tab of 15 000, the third tab 25 000, the fourth tab 35 000 after there is from the fifth and ninth tab costs 50 000 and the highest cost and last of 100 000 gold coins when buying a tab you can not choose which tab you can buy but the one that follows and the one that follows until you reach the last without leaving to have it Maximum Capacity the maximum capacity to have in a bank material in ores is a total of 750 spaces with 750 minerals in stored bank material Location material bank is always next to the trader or nearby for easy location How to use Material bank # first buy a tab , because if you do not buy you can not store anything. # When entering for the first time when viewing the tabs, the tab of our inventory is the one on the left and the material bank is on the left. # we have to go to press the image where our money is in our inventory, at the moment of pressing it the money is transferred to the right tab where this material bank # if we want to take our ore material bank we have to press in one of our ore where it is in the tab and the oreasa oasa to the inventory # at the time of filling our tab of ore we must buy another tab to be able to store an ore in material bank Trivia * the material bank of greywolf is the only one that has a place of its own in comparison with the others that is with the trader. * The material bank is based on banks that we can save our money but instead of a monetary amount it is for minerals * in greywolf you can see that behind the material bank there is a security vault that is a safe way to store money and valuable objects, where our materials are stored safely * A material bank account is based on savings accounts where we can save a savings account where we can save our money in the account, although material bank does not need to pay for each process for the matter, although it charges to have a deposit. to be able to have a tab Gallery RobloxScreenShot20180516_030756632.png RobloxScreenShot20180516_030802315.png RobloxScreenShot20180516_031100973.png RobloxScreenShot20180516_031110605.png Category:Ore Category:Ores Category:Money Category:Kingdoms Category:NPCs Category:Wiki content Category:Game Mechanics